1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bicycles and, more particularly, to bicycle frames which are foldable to occupy less storage space, and which enable quick and easy removal of rear bicycle wheels for replacement or repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding bicycles, whether driven by foot pedaling and/or whether assisted by a motor drive, are well known to conserve storage space when the bicycles are not being ridden. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the known bicycles are foldable about an axis other than the pedal axis and, hence, occupy more storage space than necessary.
Another problem with bicycles, whether foldable or not, is wheel maintenance, especially the rear wheel on which a drive mechanism is conventionally mounted. It is often laborious to change a flat rear wheel tire due to the presence of the drive mechanism which conventionally includes a gear changer and a braking assembly.